


On Watch - Beth

by m7storyteller



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy time for Beth when she joins Daryl on watch.  (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/754201">Goes with On Watch - Daryl</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Watch - Beth

Up in the tower that overlooked the prison, Beth sat in Daryl's lap, with one of his hands underneath her shirt.  He could feel her nipple against his palm as he felt her up, before hooking his thumb under her bra, pulling it down, baring her small breast.  He brushes his thumb over his nipple, feeling it tighten and harden before as he takes it between his thumb and forefinger.  He rolls it between his fingers, alternating between pinching and tugging, before letting her go.  
  
Beth opened her mouth in protest, when he slips his hand down between her legs, over her shorts.  He followed the seams downward, pressing in against her, making her squirm underneath his hand as he touched her through her shorts.  Slowly, Daryl unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, slipping his hand down under her panties.  His fingers brushed over soft skin, lightly grazing the soft hair that covered her, unable to go further because she had closed her legs.   
  
"Open up, sweetheart.", he murmured, "Let me feel you."  
  
Beth did like she was told, spreading her legs so that she's almost straddling him.  He made a sound of approval as he slid his hand down, brushing his fingertips through the damp curls that cover her pussy.  Daryl traced her soft folds with a finger, before slipping inside, earning a soft whimper from Beth.  He draws his fingers upward, until he touches her clit, applying soft pressure to it.  She squirms around in his lap, as he flicks his fingertip over her clit, circling around it slowly.  Daryl closed his eyes, as she moves over his cock, knowing he needed to stop her before it was too late.  He slides his free hand underneath her shirt, palming her bare breast, giving it a quick squeeze, "Hold still."  
  
She whines as he drags his finger from her clit down to her opening, where he finds her more than a little damp.  Slipping a finger inside of her, Daryl groaned as she clenched around him, all warm and wet.  Rubbing his thumb up and over her clit, he slipped another one inside, slowly fucking her with them.  
  
Beth laid her head back against his shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed as moves against his hand, giving into the sensations Daryl's creating inside of her with his fingers.  She's so fucking tight as he works them in and out of her, almost like he's reading her for more than just his fingers, if the hardness against her bottom is anything to go by.  
  
Daryl watched her face as he worked her, stroking her and thumbing her clit, small whimpers of pleasure escaping from her parted lips.  She's all but riding his hand, her hips jerking as her pussy tightens around his fingers, until she lets out a sharp little cry.  He clamped an arm around her belly, as he strokes her through it, feeling every little tremor that races through her body.  He holds her close, as she whispers his name.


End file.
